


I dunno man (Undertale edition)

by XximdeadinsidexX



Series: I dunno man [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boobjob, Cumtribute, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Rape, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Undertail, blowjob, cum, handjob, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XximdeadinsidexX/pseuds/XximdeadinsidexX
Summary: All the main characters have a big orgy featuring sans the skeleton who makes 13 year olds horny





	I dunno man (Undertale edition)

"Oooo sans bb." papyrus yelled as his brother for some reason grew a penis and started fuccing his hollow pelvis for some reason don't worry about it

"who needs arms when you have a sick like this." mettaton said for some reason as his gay robot dick "oh My boyfriend is here according to the fandom, he doesn't seem to care that I'm currently having sex with my own brother." papyrus stated 

This is getting weird frisk and chara arrived they're like 8 but they want that skeleton dicc this is Undertale the age of consent isn't a thing down here "Daddi Pls bone us" sans then grew a 17 inch dicc so he could fucc all of them 

Alphys and undyne cumed in even though undyne is a lesbian she also wants that skeleton dick and Alphys is a thirsty bitch so she'll jump of any old "bone" 

Toriel and asgore are also here more dicks the better hey 

Oh also flowey is here btw

Frisk stood in the middle while everyone jerked off while looking at sans because he is obviously the hottest and most desirable (according to the fandom) 

Then they all cumed onto frisk she drowned in all the monster cum but don't worry she died doing what her 8 year old self loved and that was getting camed on sans whent into a stage 69 depression because he was a pedophile who was inlove with a child but that child died so he went all edgy but that's hot because suicide is romantic sans then tripped over a rock and died because he's a lil piece of shit who only has one HP rip sans


End file.
